The First Five Times
by kokoro-dokidoki
Summary: It seems like Luffy and Law managed to find a new place and way to fuck all five times. LawLu, AU, explicit yaoi c;
1. Chapter 1

Title: The First Five Times

Author: kokoro-dokidoki

Rating: M

Pairing: lawlu

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters! I don't own the image either.

A/N: I was inspired by the tumblr "five times fucked" rp meme, but instead of just a drabble it's going to be extremely explicit huehuehue. Pretty much just pwp lmao.

* * *

The first time wasn't the first time for Law, but it definitely was for Luffy.

Being 7 years older than the 19 year old teen, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. However, Luffy certainly didn't take the news very well, as immature and possessive thoughts ran through his mind. His competitive nature also came out as he swore that he'd be the best fuck that Law would ever have. After a night of passionate love making, the older had to admit, his lover was right. It wasn't Law's first time, but it was the first time someone made him feel like this.

Doing it with someone you love really _is_ amazing.

* * *

"Hey, Torao."

Law looked up from the box of takeout that he was currently devouring. "Hm?"

"Have you fucked anyone before?"

The older male almost choked on the food that he was just about to swallow. The bluntness of the sudden question wasn't what surprised him; he was well aware of Luffy's personality by now. It was the context of the question. The two had been dating for a couple of months now, but neither mentioned anything related to _this_.

"What brought this up?" Law managed to croak out as he took a couple gulps of water.

Luffy shrugged as he looked down at the 3 takeout boxes that he had finished in record speed. "This is the first time you let me sleep over, so we're gonna have sex, aren't we? I just wanna know if you did it before or not!"

Law felt the heat rush up to his cheeks as he placed his food back on the table. Geez, how straightforward can this kid get? He tried to regain his composure as he cleared his throat. Only a mere number escaped his lips. "Two."

The teen's eyes widened as he slammed his hands down on the table, pushing his body to stand up. "TWO?! I haven't even done it once!"

Shrugging, Law leaned back in his chair. He was secretly ecstatic that he was going to be the teen's first. "I'm 26, kid. You're only 19. It's normal."

"But we've both never been in a relationship before, and you told me I'm the only one you've ever fallen in love with, you fucking liar!" Luffy bit his bottom lip harshly, staring daggers into the other's eyes.

Law was slightly taken aback by these words. He thought that Luffy would crack a joke, or simply laugh at his answer. Guess not. "You are. And this _is_ my first relationship. I got shit drunk twice, and both times ended up like that. But that was when I was younger, and I swear I had no feelings for either of them."

Puffing out his cheeks, the teen plopped back down in his seat, looking away. The older leaned over slightly to see his lover's expression. "So you believe me?"

Luffy still looked away, but gave a little nod. "Was it good?"

"… Was what good?"

Finally looking over, the teen gave him a pouty expression. "The fucking!"

Law paused for a bit before reaching over to pinch the other's cheek. "Not really. I told you, I didn't even like them."

Catching Law's hand in his own before the other managed to pull it back, Luffy huffed as he gave it a tight squeeze. "Good, because I'm gonna be the best fuck you'll ever have, got it?"

The older couldn't help but chuckle at how serious and determined his boyfriend looked. "Okay. Show me what you got, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

"Wait."

Law was just about to attack the other's neck, but stopped due to the abrupt request. Sitting up straight on the bed, he pressed their foreheads together. "What, you're backing out already? I thought you wanted to be the best fuck, Luffy." His tone was teasing, but the teen wasn't embarrassed.

Letting out his signature laugh, Luffy reached his arm up to ruffle the other's hair. "Shishishi! I'm not backing out! I just wanted to tell you I love you, Torao."

The other's words seemed to pull on Law's heartstrings as he gave a completely honest and heartfelt reply. "I love you too, Luffy-ya."

Luffy laughed again before wrapping his arms around the other, pressing their lips together in what became an almost feverish kiss. The teen slightly parted his lips and Law took this chance to snake his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Normally, Luffy would've put up a fight, but he merely pressed their faces closer together. Finally pulling away, a thin trail of saliva still connected between their lips. Law didn't waste any time before shoving Luffy down onto the mattress, finally getting the chance to attack the other's neck.

Expert hands slid down the teen's torso as he sucked on his neck, earning him a soft gasp. A smirk crept up on his face when he noticed the area turning into a darker shade. Luffy was still trying to regain his breath when he realized that his shirt had already disappeared off his body, and his pants were next. Law slipped them off his lover quickly and tossed it to the side, leaving Luffy in nothing but his boxers.

Luffy sat up quickly, giving the other's arm a punch. "Hey, no fair! You gotta take your clothes off too!"

"Why don't you take it off for me, best fuck ever?" Law was purposely provoking him, and honestly, that smirk did nothing but turn Luffy on even more. The younger moved closer, grabbing the edges of the Law's shirt before peeling it off, pressing his own smaller torso against the other's tattooed one. Reaching up, Luffy gently nibbled on Law's earlobe before whispering seductively into his ear, "I will, To-ra-o."

It was just a stupid nickname, but hearing the seductive tone in the other's voice made all the blood run south. It was Luffy's turn to smirk as he saw Law's erection threatening to bulge out of his jeans, and decided to free it from its misery by unzipping his lover's jeans and pulling it off. Giving the other's clothed member a couple of experimental strokes, Luffy beamed at how Law's body shuddered at the gentle touches. Law expected him to continue, but he was already satisfied; they were finally even in terms of how much clothing they had on.

A cheeky smile was plastered on Luffy's face as he lied back down on the bed. Growling, Law climbed on top of him once again, almost like a predator about to attack its prey. "How dare you tease me like that, you little brat."

As Law's lips trailed kisses down the other's torso, his hands reached up to fumble with Luffy's nipples, giving it a tweak. The younger let out a small yelp; he didn't know this area could be so sensitive. Law ran his hands down the other's sides, appreciating how soft and smooth the other's skin was before finally stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Seeing that Luffy was just as hard as he was, Law wasted no time removing the other's boxers, throwing it on the ground. Luffy's breathing was coming in soft pants, moaning loudly as a warm cavern enveloped his cock. Law quickly took the whole thing into his mouth, head bobbing up and down at a steady pace. The teen desperately wanted to thrust deeper into that heat, but Law's hand held his hips firmly in place.

Luffy felt that breathing suddenly got a lot more difficult as his panting as well as moans got louder as he felt the pleasure coiling up in his abdomen. Law knew it was coming, so he pulled back with Luffy mewling almost desperately at the loss.

"Keep going, Torao, it feels so good!"

Law wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before placing a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "You can't cum until I'm inside you."

"… Fine. Lemme do it to you too." Honestly, he wasn't fine. But he decided to neglect his painfully hard cock right now to tease his lover the same way.

Luffy pulled down Law's boxers and stared at the throbbing cock that sprung out with lust-filled eyes. He stroked it up and down a couple of times before pressing his thumb onto the slit, sending waves of pleasure through Law's body. A bead of pre-cum came out, and Luffy licked it up experimentally before sliding his lover's thick cock inside his mouth. A groan escaped Law's lips as Luffy twirled his tongue around the tip and stroked the underside with his hands. Law's hand pushed Luffy's head closer so he could get more of his dick into his lover's mouth, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Suddenly, Luffy pulled away, much like what Law did before. "Shishishi. You can't cum until you're inside me."

Law didn't respond with words, but merely slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of themselves in each other's mouths. Law quickly grabbed the lube in his drawer beside the bed before coating two of his fingers with it. Luffy lied back down and spread his legs wide, anticipating what was going to happen next.

Pushing one finger into the puckered entrance, Law almost let out a moan at the almost unbearable tightness. The thought of this tightness around his cock made it twitch and grow even harder. Luffy squirmed slightly at the sudden intrusion, but urged his lover to continue.

Law entered another finger and stretched Luffy in a scissoring motion, preparing him enough so it hurt less later on. Hearing the other's pleasured moans made him keep going, thrusting his fingers in and out. Luffy pushed back to meet his lover's fingers, shaking as Law curled his fingers, hitting something deep within.

"A-ah! F-fuck!" Luffy screamed out as a jolt of pleasure hit him. Law smirked before probing the spot again and again, with Luffy letting out loud cries, fingers clutching the sheets rightly.

Pulling out his fingers, Law paused to appreciate his lover under him. Luffy was a quivering mess, having his prostate abused for the first time. His plump lips were slightly open as his breathing came out in heavy pants, eyes clouded with lust, as if almost begging Law to fuck him.

The older bit his bottom lip as he coated his cock with the lube before pressing it against his lover's entrance. Luffy groaned in frustration as he felt Law's throbbing member circling around his hole before looking directly into the other's lust filled eyes. "Just fuck me already!"

With that, something in Law snapped as he thrust into the teen, but only managed to get half of it in. Pulling out slightly so only the tip was in, Law slammed inside until he was completely buried in the tightness he was craving, letting out a loud grunt. For Luffy, it stung a little, but he wasn't a little bitch who complained about pain. He was too turned on by the feeling of the pulsing cock sheathed within him to care.

Law's thrusting kept a slow steady pace as he hissed at how tight his lover was. The pain slowly faded away as Luffy began to meet his thrusts. "T-torao, a-ah, harder! F-fuck me faster!" The older male got a firm grip on Luffy's hips before he started pounding into the tightness almost feverishly, the sound of his balls slapping against the other's skin filled the room.

Luffy reached up to pull the other's body closer to his own, their hearts pounding against each other's chest. He clawed at Law's back as he felt the older hit that familiar spot that made him see stars.

"A-AH! Fuck yes! There! I'm – ah! _More_!" Luffy couldn't even speak in coherent sentences anymore as Law ruthlessly slammed into that bundle of nerves over and over again. The teen soon became a whimpering mess as he wanted to say something, but only managed out moans and cries of pleasure.

Law lifted his head up a bit to look clearly at his lover's flushed face. His eyes were shut tight and a trail of saliva was running down his chin due to all the pleasured sounds that were coming out constantly. "L-Luffy, fuck… Are you close?"

Luffy gave him a desperate nod as he rocked his hips back to meet the other's thrusts. Law noticed Luffy's neglected, leaking member and took it in his hand, pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts. This was too much for the teen to handle, with his lover's throbbing cock driving deep against his prostate while skilled hands were stroking his dick.

Law usually didn't make much noise during sex, but feeling Luffy clamping down on him even tighter made loud grunts slip out of his lips, panting hard. Not slowing down his thrusts, Law managed to say a coherent sentence. "Luffy… Uhn… S-say my name…"

Hearing his lover's voice that was heavy with arousal, Luffy felt threatened to come right there and then. "T-torao… L-Law! Law! I'm gonna… Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

The lewd way Luffy called out his name was enough to make him lose control as he pulled his length all the way out to the tip before shoving it all back into the inviting, warm heat, hitting the teen's prostate directly once again.

That was enough to send Luffy over the edge as ropes of white cum shot out all over their bodies, his hole clamping down tightly on the other's cock. Law thrusted two more times before he followed suit, shooting globs of cum into his lover, moaning the other's name again and again.

As they both recovered from their high, Law pulled out and Luffy shivered as he felt Law's essence trickle out of his hole and onto the sheets. Collapsing beside the teen, Law threw an arm around the smaller boy's body and pulled him into his embrace.

"I love you." Law mumbled as he tried to catch his breath, staring deep into Luffy's eyes.

Luffy blinked a couple of times before the usual cheeky smile returned to his face. "I love you too."

Brushing a stray piece of hair away from Luffy's forehead, Law spoke again. "Luffy-ya."

"Hm?"

"You're the best fuck I've ever had."

Luffy bursted out laughing, burying his face into the other's chest. "I told you. I win!"

Law rolled his eyes at his lover's immature statement, but smiled. "You're the best fuck I've ever had," he repeated, "and the only person I'll ever fuck from now on."

* * *

A/N: ayyy, finished the first time LOL. reviews are appreciated ^A^


	2. Chapter 2

The second time came the morning after.

It was supposed to be an innocent and loving attempt for belated aftercare in the shower, but neither had enough from last night. Seeing how each other's body glistened under the water merely made their desires grow even stronger; they craved for _more_. Acting as catalysts, the heat and steam from the shower fired up the passion and lust in both their bodies and minds. It was a quick, heated frenzy, the sound of the shower running drowning down the indecent noises they were producing; the humidity making it difficult to breathe.

A certain doctor was going to be late for work.

* * *

"I feel gross."

Law looked down at his lover who was drawing circles on his chest as he complained. They'd both just woken up, both were still naked, and neither really wanted to move. He ran his fingers through the teen's thick black locks.

"Let's go take a shower." Law's voice was still deep and husky from having just woken up.

Luffy thought it was so fucking hot.

But of course, he kept it to himself. Laughing, the teen leaned up to kiss the other's cheek. "Okay! Carry me, my back kinda hurts."

Law softened at the younger's words, giving his back a gentle rub. He felt guilty for being so rough with the boy during his first time, but he just couldn't help it. "I was gonna carry you anyways. Up you go."

Groaning slightly as he sat up, Law pulled Luffy up as well, placing him down in his lap. Pressing a kiss onto Luffy's forehead, Law switched their positions so he was carrying his lover bridal style before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Opening the glass door to the shower, Law stepped in with Luffy still in his arms. Law lowered his body slowly until the teen's feet reached the ground. Luffy's legs felt like jelly; it took a second to balance himself on the cold tiled floor. The older motioned for the other to move away from the showerhead as he turned on the water, not wanting his lover to be hit with the initial cold splash. The water soon heated up, and both stepped closer together, rinsing off the residue from last night.

Luffy reached for the shampoo on the side and squeezed some on his palm before capping the bottle closed. He rubbed his hands together before reaching up and lathering the shampoo into Law's hair instead of his own. This took Law by surprise, and his lips curled up into a smile once he heard Luffy's cheeky laugh.

Law was thoroughly enjoying how the other worked his small hands across his scalp, taking note that he had to be a little on his tiptoes to reach every part. He was just so damn cute. The older bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from having any … other kind of thoughts. Reaching over for the shampoo bottle himself, he decided to return the favor. Luffy hummed as skilled fingers maneuvered on his head, running gently through his now foam-covered hair.

As they helped each other rinse the shampoo off, Luffy wasted no time before lathering his own hands with body wash this time. He started off at the other's shoulders, slowly tracing the defined collarbones before moving down to the pectorals. Luffy's eyes wandered up and down his lover's torso, admiring the other's abs as well as the rest of his muscular body. He didn't bother picking up the pace, and stopped once he reached the hipbones, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. He couldn't go any further down, he had to control himself.

Law cursed in his mind, swearing that Luffy was probably teasing him. The soft touches along with the heat of the shower were getting to him. Oh, how he desperately wanted those hands to travel further down until they reached his dick –

 _Stop._

He couldn't think like that. He had work soon, goddammit.

Letting out a soft sigh, Law once again returned the favor, but his hands weren't as innocent as Luffy's. His large hands aimed straight for the teen's chest, soapy thumbs fondling the sensitive buds.

"Ah! T-torao, what are you doing?" Luffy flinched a little at the sudden action, making the other smirk in satisfaction.

Law leaned closer, trailing his hands down Luffy's sides. "Nothing much, just washing my dirty little lover."

His voice came out low and seductive, making the teen's whole body shudder as a result. Luffy didn't speak, and Law took it as an invitation to continue. Running his hands even lower down, he reached back to cup Luffy's ass in his hands, giving his cheeks a squeeze.

Luffy let out a loud moan, and that decided it.

 _Fuck work._

Law flipped Luffy around and pressed him against the cold, wet wall of the shower, startling him a little. "I'm gonna fuck you like this, Luffy-ya." The older leaned closer to nibble on Luffy's earlobe, causing Luffy to squeeze his eyes shut as Law felt the boy shiver.

"I'm gonna fuck you against the wall standing up." He continued, lips staying close to the other's ear.

His words were seriously affecting Luffy, as he noticed the teen's erection growing bigger and bigger. "Heh. Does my voice turn you on?"

The teen's eyes were still screwed shut as he let out a weak response. "Y-yes…"

Law found it fun to tease his playful lover in times like this. "Hm? I can't hear you." Reaching his hand down to give Luffy's dick a long, slow stroke, he was rewarded with a moan, along with a better answer. "Yes! Fuck, YES! Stop teasing me already, baka Torao!"

The doctor pressed their bodies closer together, letting out a soft groan. "You're so fucking hot."

Luffy's eyes widened as he felt something hard poke at his backside, as Law lathered his fingers with more body wash. Spreading Luffy's ass with his other hand, Law thrusted two fingers in right away, stretching his hole quickly. Luffy groaned at the intrusion, trying his best to relax and speed up the process.

He needed to feel that thick cock ram into him right now; fingers just weren't enough.

Luffy mewled at every ministration Law's fingers made inside him. Once he thought he'd stretched the teen enough, Law pulled his fingers out and Luffy whined at the sudden loss. Law covered his own member with the body wash before giving it a few strokes, positioning it at his lover's entrance. The younger's mouth hung open as he felt Law's dick pushing deeper and deeper inside of him, letting out ragged pants.

The humid environment created by the running shower was making it difficult to _breathe_.

The teen moved his arms up and pressed both of his hands against the wall to make sure his body didn't slide down the wet wall. Luffy threw his head back, moaning at the feeling of being completely filled by his lover's massive dick. "Ah… shit …."

Law gritted his teeth as he pulled back a bit before plunging himself back into the tightness that he loved so much. He pressed their slippery bodies closer together as he began thrusting at a quick pace; he was much more ruthless than the night before.

It was only the second time, but Luffy already loved the feeling of Law's cock sheathed within him. It made him feel so fucking _full_ ; he wanted it. No, he _needed_ it.

And he desperately needed his lover to know.

"Please… More, go faster! _Deeper_!"

Law gripped Luffy's hips harshly as he obliged, driving deeper and faster into his lover, feeling his balls slap against Luffy's ass. "Like this? You like it when I fuck you hard?" The wet, lewd slapping noises were being enhanced by the water, turning the teen on even more.

"Y-yes! Your dick feels so good inside me, T-torao!"

Hearing Luffy talk dirty stirred him up as Law directly slammed into the boy's prostate, earning him a loud cry. The older roughly pounded at that same spot again and again until Luffy was clawing at the walls with his fingers, desperately trying to grab a hold of something but couldn't. His eyes were half lidded as moans were constantly escaping his mouth.

The heat was making Luffy's head spin, his legs were shaking as he couldn't support his weight anymore. The pleasure was racing throughout his whole body, sapping away all the strength he had, turning him into a trembling mess.

Law desperately wanted to see his lover's facial reactions, but since he was supporting both their weights, he was concerned that they would both fall if he turned Luffy around. Instead, he literally trapped the teen in between himself and the wall, with Luffy's body sliding up and down with every thrust.

This gave Luffy's aching cock the perfect amount of friction as it rubbed against wall harshly as Law hammered into his hole. The teen weakly swung his hips back to feel all of the other's throbbing cock; they both knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Luffy felt his lover's hot breath hit his neck. "You're gonna cum, aren't you?"

Moaning loudly, Luffy managed to mumble out a coherent sentence that indirectly answered the question. "L-Law, c-cum inside me…"

Hearing such a lewd request only made Law want to fuck his lover senseless. He grabbed the other's neglected cock harshly and tugged at it with force, pumping it roughly at a feverish pace along with his thrusts. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up to the fucking brim with my cum."

Luffy felt like he was going to explode, being handled so roughly. The pulsing cock plowing at his prostate was driving him crazy, and now his dick was as well. After a particularly harsh tug, Luffy came all over Law's hand, letting out loud cries.

"A-Ah! A-AH! Fuck… FUCK! LAW!"

Law shuddered at the shrill of his lover's cries of pleasure as he shot his essence deep into Luffy. The teen moaned at the feeling of spurts and spurts of hot seed filling him up, trembling as they both rode out their orgasms.

Luffy turned around, careful not to slip. "Shishishi. We're dirty again."

Law snorted, but cracked a smile regardless. "Let's wash properly this time, okay?"

"Wait. Torao, don't you have work today?"

…

"SHIT!"

* * *

A/N: huehuehue, second time done! c: reviews still appreciated ^A^


End file.
